With the development of display technologies, liquid crystal display devices have become the most common display devices.
In the meanwhile, with the popularization of smart electronic products, capacitive touch screens are also widely used in electronic products, such as cell phones, tablet PCs, etc. Currently, capacitive touch screens mainly use one glass solution (OGS), on-cell, and in-cell technologies. Compared with OGS and on-cell technologies, in-cell technology is superior in production process, and products using it are thinner, lighter, and more transparent.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found that the prior arts suffer from at least the following problem. That is, in the existing capacitive touch screens, two electrode layers, one for Tx circuit and the other for Rx circuit, are needed, which renders capacitive touch screens thick.